Justice Blackstone
Justin Michael Blackstone (July 27, 1985- ), known by his ring name of Justice Blackstone, is an American born wrestler, amateur blacksmith, and former trainer. He is a former member of the original Superior Wrestling Organization (sWo), Blood Box, World Attitude Wrestling (WAW). After being away from wrestling, he joined Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC) in 2009, and stayed for a few months, then entered a semi-retirement, joining the Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF), then quit after a minor disagreement. He currently is in the Universal Wrestling League (UWL), as a respected member of the fed. Early life He was born to Joseph and Alexis Blackstone. He has an adopted sister named Amy Blackstone, and a younger sister named Justine, born exactly 4 years later (July 27, 1989). Until a day in August 1989, his life was normal. After that day, he lost his mother to a thug, later revealed to be a CIA agent like his father, his sisters, Amy returned to foster care, Justine went with their father, leaving him to be care of his grandparents Alana and Patrick Blackstone. This incident also made him completely forget his newborn baby sister Justine, and caused Patrick to fight with the State of Connecticut over costedy of Amy, but failed. He continued to have a normal life since, he forgot both Amy and Justine, only with stories of Amy from his grandparents, as neither Alana nor Patrick knew about Justine, as Joseph had grown distant with them after Justin's birth. He joined his high school's amateur wrestling team, and quickly made first string, getting a good 32-5 record by the time he had graduated from school. Wrestling Career (2003-2006) Life in The Pit II (2003-2004) The autumn after high school, he joined a wrestling school called The Pit II, ran by a man named Lawerence Drake. There, he learned about the mechanics of wrestling, and spent a year learning. Here, he met a few people, the former sWo Hall of Famer Twisted Mike, who was going by just Mikey, Bobby Diamante, and sWo Hall of Famer and legend in the federation, Anthony Taylor, who was going by the name of Ric Rage at the time. During his time there, he suffered a critical injury. During a December training, Justice was to receive a sledgehammer shot from Taylor, but nearly lost his eye as the sledgehammer, unbeknownst to Taylor, had a loose piece of metal that sliced a line scar onto Justice's left eye area. Being forced to spend months on the sidelines while the wound healed, Justice stayed in his room, and played on his PlayStation 2, waiting for his return to the ring. After his scar healed, he returned to the ring and finished his tenure in The Pit within a year. He graduated the school in record time, despite his injury, and then proceeded to look for federations to join. sWo Tenure (2004-2005) Shortly after leaving The Pit, he was given a notice to talk to Jack Daniels, the Vice President of Talent Relations for the sWo. Daniels gave him a contract for the sWo since Justice knew Taylor, though not personally. During his time in the sWo, he proved himself in the ring. During the latter life of the sWo, he called himself "The Mercenary" and took a neutral stance in a war that seemed to be brewing between Ian Cross and Anthony Taylor. He faced a man named Duke Valentine for the sWo's X-Division Championship, and won. However, shortly after winning it, the federation ends as one of the premier members talked down about the federation and won an off-the-record lawsuit. Blood Box (2005) Annoyed by the end of the sWo, Justice was persuaded by Anthony Taylor to join Bloox Box, an England owned federation. In here, he felt like he was a small fish in a very large pond, but it didn't stop him from winning the Blood Bath Championship, Blood Box's version of the Hardcore title. After he won it, he suffered a sprained knee by one of the known wrestlers of the federation, Jeff Harris, then proceeded to be landed on his neck by Anthony Taylor. He was forced on the sidelines for a few months. World Attitude Wrestling (2005-2006) After hearing about Blood Box suffering financial issues, he looked around and found World Attitude Wrestling, known as the WAW. He had little success, and was sidelined for a few weeks after his lagging knee injury was further aggrivated by Ed Slamin. When he returned to the WAW, he was a fierce competitor, winning the Attitude Championship and then formed a tag team called the Kings of Xtreme with the high flyer Ryan Hardy, the alleged brother of the Hardy Boyz, which was proven false. With Ryan, he won the Tag Team Championship, and continued his success. After he lost the Attitude title and subsequently the tag titles to Pamela Hurt and Justina James, he started to focus on the World Heavyweight Title, but he started getting at ends with the owner Jus Huntley, and after being jobbed to a newcomer who was announced in the world title match, Justice tore his contract and left wrestling behind. Hiatus from Wrestling (2006-2009) After his very ubrupt departure from the WAW, he returned to Bridgeport and learned that his friend and often enemy, Terra Vinokov, was sentenced to 5 years in jail, 4 should she been released on good behavior, for a self-defense murder of her uncle. He fought for his house, and won. He was reunited with Amy and the two lived together. After the issues with both the City of Bridgeport and State of Connecticut, he looked for a job that allowed him to use his physique, and found one as an apprentice to a blacksmith. Here he found a new life away from professional wrestling. Return to Wrestling: The EWC, EHWF, and RoP (2009, 2010, 2011) Going After Bryan Deas, Sacrifice Champion: EWC His desire to compete ultimate caught up to Justice, and he joined Elite Wrestling Champions, to go after Bryan Deas, one of the members and an old friend of Justice's. However, this proved useless as Deas no sold any attacks that Justice had done to him, uncluding a double sword strike which normally would've left Deas in the hospital. His frustration was further increased when he faced the Sacrifice champion, but because she missed a mandatory meeting (no showed OOC), he ended up winning the championhip. It was increased to the point where he cared less after being booked against one of the favorites of the EWC staff, and effectively, and willingly, missed out on two more meetings and left the EWC. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation and Ring of Pride (2010, 2011) Justice joined a few called the EHWF in May 2010, but after a full month of not being booked, he ripped his contract up and walked out of the federation. After months of being away, he joined the Ring of Pride in an attempt to get back to what he was capable of back in early 2006, minus the idiocy of ownerships. Universal Wrestling League (2011-Present) The Ring of Pride had closed down during his break from the company, and at the behest of the member Stephen Callaway, Justice joined the UWL, and quickly found himself a home. He quickly and decisively defeated his first four opponents, twice against now former member Reprobate, once against the former champion Chris Strike. He lost to Jerry McClean in his fifth match. He quickly rebounded and won his sixth match, which was a fatal four way match between Labyrinth, Clint Gaines, and Heath Savage. He won the match by defeating Clint Gaines, then was announced as a competitor in the UWL's Coronation Cup. Coronation Cup and Fued with Mr. Awesome and Adam Abel Justice entered the Coronation Cup and faced Kailus Holmes, who became a member of Mainstream later in the show. During his battles in the Cup, he had to deal with a sarcastic clap from Mr. Awesome, Carl Thompson, then enter an argument with Mr. Awesome, with Mr. Awesome complaining about Justice, who had impressed Jay Jefferson as well as the UWL's staff, getting press over him, citing that he was made a curtain jerker his first match. This altercation was further increased when "Astonishing" Adam Abel introduced himself and hit Justice into Mr. Awesome. Despite the distractions from both Adam Abel and Mr. Awesome, Justice faced Robb Daniels and achieved his second win in the Coronation Cup, this allowed him to become the possible representative of his block, as he leads it with four points. However, he was knocked unconscious after his match, which forced him to miss a week of action. Wrestling Moves and Accomplishments *''Finishing Moves'' **Unyielding Resolve (Brainbuster Falcon Arrow): Primary Finisher **Dangerous Repercussions (Ankle Lock): Secondary Finisher **Relentless Assault (A Series of Punches and Kicks, Ending with a strong Left Kick to Chin): Tertiary Finisher *''Signature Moves'' **2 Hot 4 TV (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press): Rarely Uses **Reverse DVD Brain Buster **Arm Trap Cross-Legged STF **Elevated Texas Clover Leaf **Inverted Power Bomb *''Move List'' **Feigning Right Punch to Left Roundhouse Kick **Left Shuffle Side Kick to Chin **Moonsault **German Suplex **Various DDTs **Chained Triple Suplexes (AKA Three Amigos) **Feigning Sweep to Uppercut **Olympic Slam (Angle Slam in WWE) **Power Bomb **Spear **Sharpshooter **Anaconda Vice **Suicide Dive (to outside ring only) **Feigning Left to Right Punch **Armbar Takedown into Crossface Armlock **Feigning Headbutt to Left Knee Strike **Standing Camel Clutch **Elevated Boston Crab with opponent on Neck (Original Lion Tamer) **Shuffle Side Kick to chin (Usually Left Foot) **Rope Hung Boston Crab (Done against Heels mostly) Accomplishments *Superior Wrestling Organization **sWo Rookie of the Month: December 2004 **sWo X-Division Champion x1: Last Known Champion *Blood Box **Blood Box Blood Bath x1 *World Attitude Wrestling **Attitude Champion x1 **Tag Team Champion (/w Ryan Hardy) x1 **2005 WAW Best Entrance Award *Elite Wrestling Champions **Sacrifice Champion x1 Friends and Family ''Family'' *Grandfather: Patrick Blackstone (1932-2005) *Grandmother: Alana Blackstone (1933-2006) *Father: Joseph Blackstone (1958-) *Mother: Alexis Blackstone (1959-1989) *Sister: Amy Blackstone (1979-) *Sister: Justine Blackstone (1989-) ''Friends'' *Matt Calloway (1975-): Former personal advisor and good friend. *Taira Sakimoto (1986-): Roommate and friend of the Blackstones. *Ryan Hardy (1988-): Former tag team partner in the WAW. *Justina James (1983-): Former rival and good friend. Trivia Despite calling himself Justice Blackstone, he rarely is associated with the word law. In fact, he doesn't care about the law, nor politics in general. He felt it was better than Justin Blackstone. This hasn't stopped both federations and people from trying to associate him with what his ring name is. He was only in the pit for one full year before joining its parent company, the sWo, in 2004. While it isn't unheard of, his age, 19, was what made him a rarity in the wrestling world. In fact, his career is rare, as most wrestlers are usually in their 20s by the time they enter the wrestling circuit. He has half a decade under his belt, and it was gained after his 24th birthday. He has a line scar going vertically on the left side of his face, cutting right into his eye. It is now barely visible, but he knows its there, and reminds him how close his wrestling career almost was cut short, so soon after it began. External links Justice Blackstone's UWL Roster Page Category:Wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:American characters